


One of a Kind

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony knew you understood him in many ways that others didn't. That could have also been for your close friendship that blossomed not too long ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tony to add to the collection. Lemme know if you want me to keep adding to here or not. Anyway, enjoy ^_^

Tony Stark loved tapping into technology that wasn't his, especially S. H. I. E. L. D. computers and software. Usually it was to find out more about the secrets they had buried, but sometimes it was for amusement. Like when he made all the water run cold in the women's showers so they would maybe run out quickly in just a towel. Or when he made all the speakers on the boat play some 80's rock that was stuck in his head at the time.

He may not have the best humor for some, but not for you. Tony knew you understood him in many ways that others didn't. That could have also been for your close friendship that blossomed not too long ago.

You both had met during the strike in Germany, when Loki was battling Captain America. Iron Man had taken over the PA system as an opening for himself which was ACDC that seemed to fit along with the suit. He didn't really get to play with Rudolph, but at least he was able to capture a glance at a beautiful woman kneeling beside a fallen man. It seemed she was trying to make sure he was just unconscious.

You placed two well-manicured fingers to the man's throat to feel a pulse. Thank goodness he was still breathing; you patted at the man's cheek. trying to wake him. You made sure to call the Rescue Service when the man didn't come to and stood up, dusting off your slacks, but continuing to stay close until the medics arrived.

Clunky footsteps could be heard coming closer to you, a red and gold robot-looking thing. The face plate lifted to show deep brown eyes that matched his facial hair, a smirk playing on his lips. "Hello, sexy," he said in his American language.

You tilted your head to the side, silently amused at the sight. A smile was on your lips as he tried to get you to speak. You stayed quiet the whole time, playing that you didn't understand a word he said. It was becoming difficult not to burst with laughter as the guy tried to get you to understand by pronouncing each word slowly and drawing out each syllable.

When the medics finally picked up the unconscious people and any that were wounded, you began to walk away, even though the man was still trying to talk to you. "I know who you are, Mr. Stark, everyone does," you said over your shoulder. You almost turned to look back to see the expression on his face, but decided against it.

"Jarvis, find me that woman," Tony told his suit while flying back to the carrier where Captain America and the prisoner waited.

It had been a while after the incident in New York with the aliens before you were contacted. The phone rang in your pocket while you were seated on the couch. A 'hello' left your lips after hitting 'send.'

Your name was spoken as a question through the receiver, "guess I finally found you." 

The male voice wasn't recognizable, "who is this?"

"I'm truly hurt that you don't remember someone as handsome as me, babe. You met me in this perfect outfit (that I designed by the way) of red and gold; played me into believing you didn't know who I was or that you didn't understand a word I said."

You bit your lip to keep from laughing into the phone. Once you calmed down you spoke, "I'm sorry, but I don't recall anything like that. You must have the wrong number."

"Don't give me that. I know I don't since I'm looking right at you. Sexy sweats by the way." The genius grinned as he watched you get up quickly and look out the window to see the iron man suit hovering just outside. You closed the phone to end the call and he could see your lips move, probably swearing. He got closer to the window when you opened it.

"I don't like it," he stated as you stuck your head out the window.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" You asked with sarcasm, remembering the ACDC song in Germany.

Stark laughed and that was when you clicked. Seeing as he had said the exact thing to the Capcube not too long ago, it made him decide he was going to like you for more than just bed. "No, that I had to track you down and you don't even invite me in."

"I like it, so deal. What do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to treat a guest, especially me." You had started this in Germany and he was going to finish it.

"OK, I don't know why you looked me up but stalking is a crime. I don't care if you have your fancy little suit, fly home." You glared at him. He had no reason to be there and it was known world-wide what he was most likely after.

"Keep talking like that and I might fall in love with you," Tony only smiled at knowing he was getting to you. "Ya know, if you invite me in and we have a conversation, then I'll leave you alone if you still want me to."

You looked down at the street, a crowd forming for The Iron Man. You sighed, "fine, but only if you go home and come back as a normal person without that ridiculous get-up. I don't want my furniture broken."

With a nod and a 'be right back' he did as asked. That had started your friendship. Tony still hadn't gotten you into the sack, and for once, he didn't know if he wanted to. It might ruin a friendship if it went there. Now, don't get him wrong, there was still heavy flirting and heated make-out sessions, but nothing past that. Tony Stark would never admit this, but you were one of a kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat at a table, admiring his new work on the arch reactor for his buildings. This one would last longer than just a year. He wasn't admiring for long, however, when he received a smack to the back of the head.

"Hey, don't damage my sexiness," Tony said, looking at you.

"Well, if you didn't try and get me drunk last night so I would sleep with you then I wouldn't have needed to hit you." You walked back behind him, studying the arch reactor.

"It hurt! And I didn't try to do that, you were already drunk when I offered it."

You kissed the back of his head where you hit him just so he'd quit crying, "There, you big baby."

"You have no idea, babe, but if you wanna find out how big this baby is, let me know."

With a growl you smacked him again before walking over to the couch and laying down. Tony followed soon after, moving you just a little bit so your head rested in his lap.

"I'm surprised Fury hasn't called you in recently," you told him as you looked up.

"Want to get rid of me so soon?" Tony pouted, giving you the puppy dog look.

With rolling your eyes, you sat up, "Tony, you know that look doesn't work on me. I'm not going to kiss you."

"That's fine, I don't want you to."

"A child yet again." You got up and went to head to another chair, but he pulled you by the waist before you could get too far.

With a yelp from you, he pulled you on his lap, wrapping his arms around you. "Tony," you whined his name and tried to wiggle free.

"Come now, Kitten, be a good girl and give me a kiss and I'll consider releasing you."  
The smirk he had on his face infuriated you to no end. You hated when he got what he wanted. With a defeated sigh, you kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"Not good enough, babe, I know you can do better than that."

The man caressed your cheek, closing the space between you to plant a kiss on your lips. You wouldn't deny him this time since you enjoyed it yourself. You felt him suck on your bottom lip, his hands running along your sides. He pulled away slightly before you nipped his bottom lip, earning a growl.

You felt his tongue on your lips, asking for entrance. You wrapped your arms around his neck, granting him permission. You felt his tongue and began to battle with your own, before pulling away. You thought you heard a slight whine come from him.

Stark set you beside him and you leaned your head on his shoulder. He spoke a few minutes later, "Now how about that sex?"

You walked off from him after you smacked him again, a smirk on your lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The black dress looked great on you, it especially went well with you silver dangle earrings and silver necklace with a small arch reactor pendant. Your makeup was almost finished, you just needed to add your lipstick.

You were finally going to go on a date. It felt like it had been ages since someone took you to dinner just for your company. A smiled graced your lips as you played with a loose curl of your hair. Grabbing your keys to the car and your purse, you walked out the door.

Sliding into the driver's seat, you cranked the car before the tune 'Iron Man' played through your phone. "Yes, Tony?"

_"Hey, Doll, was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place to spend some time together. Stop glaring at the phone, I meant like watch a movie or something."_

"Sorry, can't, I have a date." You put the bluetooth ear piece in your ear so you could drive at the same time as talk.

_"Again? Didn't you just have a date?"_

"No, Stark, because for some reason Jake keeps being called back to the hospital for false alarms of an emergency. I still don't know who keeps doing that," you said the last sentence sarcastically. You knew it was him.

_"Are you sure it isn't just because he doesn't want to go? Some men can't handle a woman like you."_

"Tony, if that were the case then he wouldn't keep asking me out. That doesn't sound like he's trying to get out of it."

_"Well, if you need comforting or a good f--"_

You ended the call with a growl. If you were to make him give you a dollar every time he said something like that then he'd be broke.

Pulling up to the fancy restaurant, the chauffeur opened the door for you, helping you out before getting inside and moving to park your car. You didn't have to wait long for your date to pull up. Jake got out of his vehicle and sauntered towards you.

"You look radiant," he told you, kissing your cheek.

You blushed at the compliment as he walked with you, opening the door like a true gentleman. You thanked him with a smile. 

Placing a hand to the middle of your back, he guided you behind the host who was taking you to your reserved table. Jake even pulled the chair out for you.

"Have you been here before?" He asked you over his menu.

"No, I haven't. I don't really know many people who can afford to come here. Any suggestions on what I should get?"

With a brilliant smile, he nodded and told the waiter to bring some of his best red wine. When the waiter returned, Jake ordered the food and it was exactly the type of meal you liked.

The both of you were having a great conversation on books and things you had in common when Black Sabbath began playing again. You looked down at your purse and pulled out your cell. "Please excuse me, I'll be right back." You rushed into a back hall where there was few people before answering the phone. "Tony, I'm on my date, what do you want?"

 _"Just wanted to ask how it was going so far."_ Even though he sounded sincere, you knew he was lying. Next time you saw him, you were going to kill him.

"It's fantastic, Tony, we might even take it back to his place for dessert." With that, you hung up and turned your phone off before sticking it back in your purse.

You came back to the table and sat down, "I'm so sorry about that. That was a friend of mine that needed something."

"Not a problem. If you can deal with me having to reschedule our date three times then I'm sure I can handle a small interruption." Jake smiled again, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Sorry I'm late, Babe. Traffic was terrible." A voice you recognized all too well said from behind you. You turned and glared at the man as he held out his hand to Jake, "Hi, I'm Tony Stark. The rich one."

Jake shook his hand with a puzzled look, "Jake Wheeler, nice to meet you." Jake looked over at you, "Honey, you didn't tell me you were friends with Mr. Stark, or that he was coming to join us."

"I didn't realize he was going to show up, Jake. He wasn't invited," you said with a forced smile.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Stark." Jake gestured for another chair.

The men spoke pleasantly to one another, discussing their lines of work. All you could do was sit there and pick at your food quietly. You were on your third glass of wine by the time you stood up and grabbed your purse. The men didn't even notice you leave.

You kept your phone off as you went inside your house. Walking up the steps to your room, you slowly began removing your jewelry. Once in your room you set the jewelry down and unzipped your dress, it falling to a floor in a puddle around your feet. The next thing to go were your heels and undergarments. All you wanted to do now was take a nice hot shower and go to bed so you could forget about this evening.

After leaving the bathroom, you let your hair air dry as you headed to the kitchen. You felt you needed a cookie. The door bell rang before there was a knock. Glaring at the door, you only opened it wide enough for your head. "What, Stark, want to ruin more of my night?"

"That wasn't the way I had planned things to go. I thought if I showed up to your date that he would feel like he wasn't good enough for you and would leave. You know how guys do that sort of thing when someone better is the girl's friend."

"No matter what you planned, you still went there to ruin my date." You sighed, leaning your head against the door panel.

"Can I come in?" You walked away from the open door and went to sit in one of the dining room chairs. Tony followed, keeping silent.

"This is the third date you have ruined for me in a month. It had taken weeks for Jake to even try and ask me out. Then every time we set up something, a "mysterious" call would come in for him to go back to work for an emergency. When you finally stopped doing that, you decided to ruin this one by showing up." You looked at him with sad eyes, "It's like you want me to spend the rest of my life alone, Tony. Like you want me to give up on everyone that I might be able to have happiness with."

"That wasn't what I was going for." The look on your face hit him hard, knowing it was his fault you were so upset. With a sigh, he continued, "I don't want you to spend your life alone. I also want you to find someone that makes you happy. I just don't want you to be happy with anyone but me."

A look of shock overcame you, "Wait, what?"

"To begin with, I only wanted to sleep with you. Then I only wanted to be friends with benefits. The more you were around and more time I spent with you, it became different. I was jealous that you were going out with the Doc."

"Tony Stark, jealous? Really?" You sounded so disbelieving.

"Big surprise to both of us, Babe. That's why I did those things. I should have told you from the start like I do every other woman. It would have gone a lot smoother."

"Yeah, you should of."

The silence was terrible after that. You didn't make a move to say if you forgave him or if you felt the same way. He took that as his cue to say goodbye for the night. "I hope you'll forgive me. And please, don't tell anyone about this conversation, it'd ruin my reputation." Tony smiled before leaving the house and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Great, just great. The room you were in was in one word: creepy. The metal walls were cover with mold from the ceiling. Drops of water hit the puddles on the concrete that they had already created. This place was so unsanitary that you needed to bath in hand sanitizer just from looking at it.

Why did you end up here? Oh, right, because of Tony. If you hadn't been seen near him, how ever long ago that was, you wouldn't be here. You huffed at the feel of the handcuffs around your wrists. 

No matter how awesome you were, you still needed to eat. That was where you were when you were taken. Driving there wasn't an issue so you made to the market pretty quickly. You remember dropping your keys in your purse and walking inside. Your sneakers didn't make any noise as you walked up and down the aisles, picking up anything you needed or wanted. You placed then in the basket you carried and passed by people with an 'excuse me.'

With a few fruits, veggies, dairy products, and other things, you headed to the checkout. The line you chose wasn't a self-checkout so it wasn't as quick. After being around Jarvis those times you were around Tony, those machines just seemed so inferior and slower than a snail on crack.

Six bags and two hundred dollars later, you were outside and placing them in your car. As you put the last bag in the trunk, a guy stood beside your car with a smile. You gained a 'hi' from him and a few flirts as he stood next to you. Last thing you remember was yelping as the guy slammed your head into the car.

You woke up in this room, sitting in an uncomfortable chair with your hands behind your back and a massive headache. You knew there were cameras somewhere in the room when almost a minute after you woke up, the only door opened. Twins that looked like the guy from the market walked in, followed by a chubby old man in a suit.

"Good, you're awake, I was starting to think Stefan hit you too hard." He looked at the men on either side of the door which made you look at them as well.

Stefan seemed to stand on the left of the door. The man was bald, his eyebrows and goatee the only indications that he was brunette. You could see a couple of tattoos but couldn't tell what they were since most of them were hidden under his clothes. The way both of the men stood let you know that they were ready to attack at any moment.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded if he had," you told the man that you thought to be the boss.

"Not true, what would be the point of taking you and then we didn't get to use you like we wanted? We wouldn't be able to get the Iron Man down here with just that."

"How do you plan to get him down here?" You were scared at what you thought they might do, but there was no way you were going to let them see it.

"That is a simple enough question. We have enough cameras to get a complete view of what we'll do to you. Then we'll get it to him somehow."

"And who is 'we' exactly?" You didn't look for the cameras, you just stared at the boss.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Clause Redwood, you already met Stefan and this other man is Stephen."

"I'd wave, but I'm cuffed," you sat back in the chair lazily like you didn't care that they might maim you soon.

After that was when they left you alone. You paced around the room, still cuffed behind your back. There was nothing you could do to save yourself. You couldn't fight and you doubted that begging or trying to talk them out of it would work. Images ran through your mind at what they might do to you.

The door opened again with the twins rolling in a metal lab table. When Clause walked in was when the twins dragged you to the table, uncuffed you and strapped you to the table.

"Well, my dear, you don't need to worry about me defiling you, but I have no idea about the twins." You didn't look over at them, but you knew they were smiling. "Now, where to start?" Stephen handed Clause a large knife and he proceeded to use it by cutting your shirt out of the way.

You hissed at the first mark he made on your body which was a diagonal line leading from under your bra to the top of your pants. He proceeded with slashes over your arms, chest, face, and more on your stomach, all at different depths. As much as you wanted, you weren't going to scream or cry, they would get too much satisfaction from it going on camera. Handing the blade off, Clause was passed a pair of pliers. 

Before the boss got to use them, a few yells and gunfire could be heard on the other side of the door. Clause nodded to the twins and they went to check out the commotion. Once they left, it wasn't too long after that they were kicked through the doorway and landing on the door.

You didn't hear a snide remark from the tin can, which worried you. The Iron Man suit walked closer to Clause before lifting him up by his neck and throwing him. The restraints ripped easily at a small tug from the man in the suit.

You sat on the edge of the table, wincing as each movement made your wounds hurt. With a scream you bent forward at the new found pain that came from your back. You saw Tony's feet move quickly, heading behind you before you went unconscious.

You awoke to a hand caressing your cheek and a monitor beeping. When you decided to open your eyes, you squinted at the amount of light until a shadow blocked it. You blinked a couple of times to focus, seeing a familiar face leaning over you.

"It's about time, Babe, I was getting worried," Tony told you, still touching your unharmed cheek.

"Now you sound like Clause," You regretted saying that when you saw the hero's eyes flash with hatred. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days, I guess the pain was a bit too much for you. When you fainted, the old guy had just managed to throw a knife and stab you. We don't have to worry about him anymore, though."

"Why? What happened?"

"I crushed his skull," Tony said without any remorse.

"Tony, I --," you didn't get to finish your sentence at the feeling of his lips against yours. His kiss felt so desperate as his hands rubbed lightly against your arms.

He placed his forehead against yours, "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault, but I promise I won't let it happen again."

"Tony, how did you know where I was?" You spoke softly, watching all of the emotions running through his eyes.

He ran his hand back down your arm and touched your watch, "Before you had that date that I ruined, I placed something in your watch to track you. That's how I knew you where you were on that date and how I found you a couple days ago." He mentioned the date, reminding you that was the last time until now that you had even spoken to him for months.


	5. Chapter 5

The wounds you received from your capture had healed well, only leaving a couple of scars on your face and stomach. As you drove to the new tower that now belonged to the Avengers, one of your hands traced the scar from when the end of the knife went through your back and stomach. You still woke up at night, screaming with cold sweats and shakes. They were all because of that night, sometimes being attacked by Redwood, sometimes by Tony.

You sighed and parked the car, looking up at the skyscraper. Should you really do this? Should you go in there and visit the man you hadn't heard from in months? You checked your makeup in the rear-view mirror before getting out and heading to the glass doors.

"Excuse me, I need to see Tony Stark, please," you said to the receptionist, giving her your ID. "Just tell him my name and he'll allow me up."

The blond receptionist glanced from your eyes to your scar on your cheek, a look of disgust on her face. Her French-tipped fingers picked up the phone and hit one of the numbers on the pad. "Hi, this is Blare from reception," she started, then said your name, "she says she wants to see Mr. Stark." The blond was quiet for a few moments before hanging up the phone. "Please, have a seat and he'll be down shortly."

When you sat down, you watched as the blond unbuttoned her shirt to show her cleavage and touched up her makeup. Rolling your eyes, you decided to look down, not knowing how Tony would react to your face. Sure, he was a friend before hand, but you also knew how vain he could be. The women he associated with gorgeous and model-like where as you didn't have that anymore. To go along with the scars, you also had bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep.

Your form went rigid as the elevator dinged and opened. Tony appeared from the doorway, walking up to the blond and plucking your ID from her hands. It was hard for you to breathe as his dark brown eyes found you, but you couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

"Hi, Tony." You waved at him, standing up.

"That's it? I haven't seen you since the hospital and that's all I get?" Without another word, Tony walked up to you and hugged you tightly.

You couldn't help but smile at how he seemed to try and breathe you in. "I'd explain, but you wouldn't understand."

The brunette pulled away, looking you in the eyes. "Try me."

You couldn't help but look down as you spoke, "I was afraid that since I'm scarred, you wouldn't want to be around me. I'm not exactly like the girls you prefer as friends anymore."

Tony laughed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and guiding you to the elevator. "Babe, when have you ever been like one of the other women?"

"Point taken," you said to him with a smile.

The elevator doors slid closed and before you knew it, Tony had you pressed against the back wall. "I think I deserve a gift with you being gone for so long." With that, he kissed you roughly, as if to put all the months you were away into one kiss. You weren't going to miss out on this chance, so you kissed back, putting your hand to the back of his neck.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line," JARVIS said at a really bad time.

With his lips still to your's and his hands tightly holding your waist, he said, "Tell him I'm busy." He though he didn't pull away to say that, he did after, but only to hit the stop button on the elevator.

You pulled him back by his shirt and kissed him, hungrily, nipping his lip. Tony only growled, your tongues dancing together. You finally pulled away, catching your breath, but he still held on to you.

"So I still got it?" His eyes sparkled in the little light that was in the box.

You rolled your eyes again. "Yes, you've still got it, you narcissistic bastard."

Tony touched the scar on your cheek, his mood becoming serious. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner to stop him. That's all I'm going to apologize for, though. Don't tell anyone I did, either. Now, why do you feel you had to hide from me?"

"Because of my scars, even when you were joking about something, I still know you meant what you said when you called me beautiful and whatnot. I was afraid you wouldn't want me around now that I'm not."

"Babe, you still are and always will be, the scars just add to you being special." Tony turned and hit the button to get the elevator moving. "And if you're wondering, yes, I still want to sleep with you."


End file.
